hollowknightfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Dame Blanche
Un insecte ressemblant a une racine peut être trouvée dans la partie nord-ouest des jardins de la Reine à l'intérieur d'une demeure ressemblant à un cocon. En dehors de cette structure se trouve le cadavre de Dryya.The White Lady is a higher being who used to be the Queen of Hallownest. During Hallownest’s prime, the Queen's Gardens were her well-guarded retreat. In a lore tablet in Greenpath it is suggested that this area used to belong to the Mosskin, and that she laid claim to it to create her gardens. Par honte pour son rôle dans la création des Vaisseaux, qui sont ses enfants, elle a érigé des liens sur elle-même.. Son enchaînement l'empêche de semer ses graines et d'avoir plus de progéniture. Le Chercheur de Dieux mentionne que la Dame Blanche se cache de leur harmonie et se demande si elle se diminue par choix. L'Âme-royale est un symbole de son union avec le Roi Pâle. La Dame Blanche attend la visite d'un Vaisseau afin de lui donner la moitié de ce charme. Lorsque le Chevalier la rencontrera pour la première fois, elle le lui offrira. La Dame blanche explique qu'elle sent le Hollow Knight s'affaiblir et que cela provoquera éventuellement une régression de tous les esprits, laissant ces insectes dépourvus de pensées. Elle demande au Chevalier de vaincre le Hollow Knight et de prendre sa place pour sceller Radiance. Une fois que le Chevalier est obtenu l'Âme-royale, elle commente sa force et son dévouement, se demandant si il/elle pourraient être plus qu’un simple Vaisseau. Elle dit au Chevalier de visiter son Lieu de Naissance dans les Abysses pour découvrir ce qui se trouve au cœur de l'Âme-royale. As of Godmaster, on peut lui offrir une Fleur Délicate, mais elle la refusera, déclarant qu'elle n'était pas responsable de sa création.. Dialogue Location La Dame blanche se trouve au nord-ouest des Jardins de la Reine. Requires defeating Traitor Lord first. WL-cocoon.PNG.png|Image de l'objet en forme de cocon dans lequel réside la Dame blanche WL_Location.png|Localisation de la Dame Blanche Trivia * The White Lady is one of the few NPCs who are able to detect when they are being Dream Nailed, the others being Bardoon, Midwife, Seer and the Snail Shaman. * La Dame blanche est très probablement la reine de Hallownest. Les preuves indiquant ceci sont les suivantes: *# Dans les fichiers du jeu (en Anglais seulement), la Dame blanche est appelée "Queen". *# Elle offre la moitié de l'Âme-royale, un "charme sacré symbolisant l'union entre des êtres supérieurs". L'autre moitié est acquise du cadavre du Roi Pâle dans le palais blanc. *# Une pièce du Palais Blanc abrite une chaise en forme de trône avec l'empreinte d'un arbre qui ressemble fortement au corps de la Dame Blanche. *# Sur la chaîne YouTube de Team Cherry, il y a une vidéo intitulée "Hollow Knight: A Weird And Wonderful World Trailer" qui présente les premières images du combat de la Mère Gruz, avec à l'arrière-plan des statues représentant le Roi Pâle et la Dame Blanche. *# Elle est trouvée dans les Jardins de la Reine. * Lorsque vous utilisez des sorts sur la Dame blanche, un emblème protecteur ressemblant à un Sceau de Lien apparaît sur elle. * Elle fait une apparition dans la Maison des Dieux dans le Panthéon de Hallownest. Avec le Chercheur de Dieux commentant ses traditions et son passé. Sous cette forme, La Dame Blanche semble être non liée et sans contrainte. References